Hogatha (LD Stories)
Hogatha is a character from the cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Being a witch, she has great magical power and tends to use it for her own desires rather than on anyone else. She is a self-absorbed woman with an obsession over her appearance, and so her main goal is to make herself attractive enough for the man of her dreams to fall in love with her. She has several animal companions, such as at least one female dragon in the moat around her castle, and her pet vulture named Edgar. From time to time, she has become involved with the Smurfs, either trying to destroy their ways of life to better her own or stealing their essence or beauty. She has turned herself into a Smurf twice in order to infultrate their village, but after being defeated both times, has not done so again. Rivalries Hogatha has several known rivalries from mainstream media and may develop more or less over the course of this series. *As inferred above, she and the Smurfs are not on good terms. She is dreadfully jealous of Smurfette for her natural beauty and has tried to steal it for herself on multiple occasions, such as in "Clockette's Upgrades" in Season 2. *She and Gargamel despise each other and seem to be at each other's necks with every encounter, but may help one another or work together if necessary ("We/You do this and it's a Win-Win situation"). Season 1 Episodes Hogatha is a mentioned character in Season 1. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- She is the person responsible for Wisteria being a goblin, having been jealous of her beauty and wanting her to know how bad it feels being ugly. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Scruple mentions her having a pet vulture when Gargamel's wicked spell requires vulture blood as one of the ingredients. Season 2 Episodes Hogatha is set to remain a supporting tertiary character, but may have more than one important appearances throughout Season 2. *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... Relationship with Josten Lancaster To be revealed later! Appearance She is a short and squat, fat, and unattractive caucasian witch with standard black eyes, dull red lipstick, and a wart on her bulbous nose. She wears a curly orange wig to hide her baldness, a lavender dress with a V-cut collar and white underskirt visible through the mid-break in the front, and white heels. Voice Actor(s) Her original voice actress was Janet Waldo. A suitable latter would be Numbuh 404, who is an impersonator with particular talent for this character, or possibly Grey Griffin who is known for her roles as Daphne Blake in the current Scooby Doo! renditions. Trivia *While Gargamel was the fake Smurf in Peyo's comics, she was the fake Smurf in the cartoon show and was called "Snorty Smurf." She also took the form of "Grandma Smurfette" later on. *Her favorite holiday is Halloween; she chooses to overlook it also being Gargamel's birthday. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Self-interested characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Humans Category:People with supernatural power Category:LD Stories characters Category:Antagonists Category:LD Season 1 characters